Naruto or Sasuke?
by kawaii-dreamer
Summary: After running away from Konoha because she can't stand not being acknowledge by anyone, Hinata returns, only to fall in love with Naruto and Sasuke too. Finally I updated it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Naruto will never ever belong to me. Never.

A/N: After the 2nd fanfic I wrote (I removed it already) I was really heart broken when I received flames. But then, I guessed that the fanfic was dumb so...those who read it already just forget 'bout it cos' it sucked and is like so lame.

Konoha village. Hyuuga Hinata stood in front of the main gate of Konoha and sighed. It has been so long since she ever step into this village since she run away. Too long, almost 8 years. Now 21 years old, Hinata haven't even changed a bit after running away. She was still the shy and polite lady. She was still weak and her crush for Uzumaki Naruto haven't disappered yet. Hinata blushed crimson red thinking of Naruto.

I wonder if he have changed. Hinata tugged her blue coloured hair which she grew it long behind her ears. She stared at the main gate again and take a deep breath. She pushed the gate opened and gasped in surprise. Konoha village haven't even changed through all the y ears she went missing. As she was walking around, she could hear whispers and feel eyes looking at her. Hinata walked nervously.

I should have expected this. Me, running away just like that for 8 years without a single trace and then suddenly appearing. Hinata began to quickened her pace . Walking very fast, her stomach then grumbled loudly. Hinata was hungry. In fact, she was famished. She decieded to buy ramen at Ichiraku ramen shop. Maybe I'll get to see Naruto-kun there. Hinata blushed again thinking of Naruto. She quickly ran over to the ramen shop. Arriving there, she sighed in relief. It was empty except for the old man of the shop. The old man was reading the newspaper his back turned behind the counter.

"Um...excuse me, but can I have a small bowl of ramen please." She said. The old man nodded and placed his papers down to get ready some ramen. He then turned to serve Hinata the ramen but stop short and dropped the bowl when he saw Hinata. Hinata startled by the sound sat upright in her seat.

"Hi-Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?" the old man asked in wonder, his eyes as round as Rock Lee eyes. Hinata nodded her head uncertainly. "You-why are you back? I thought that you were gone?" Hinata stood up from her seat and went behind the counter to help the old man clean up the mess. While cleaning up, she told the old man softly that she did not want to talk about it. The old man nodded his head understandly. He knew that it must be hard for Hinata to grow up by her father rules. "Come, let me clean this up you just sit back and relax". Hinata shook her head and insisted on helping the old man. He smiled slightly at Hinata helpful attitude. He told her to wait for him as he prepared another bowl of ramen for her. She nodded and continued cleaning behind the counter.

"Hai!!!!!! Ramen for all of us old man!". A familiar voice was heard in the shop.

"Hai Naruto! How many would it be? " the old man asked. Hearing Naruto's name being called, Hinata quickly stood up from behind the counter.

"Naruto-kun...." All the commotion that happened in the shop stopped even though Hinata's voice was soft. Everybody turned to face Hinata, surprised.

"Hi-Hinata...?"

A/N: Umm...can someone liked give me instructions on how to like update chapter 2? I'm really clueless.


	2. Meeting the old friends

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. sob

A/N: Finally I updated this fic! Anyway I dunno honestly if u're gonna like it but... I really worked hard on this chapter so.... please enjoy!

Everybody stared at Hinata. The shop went quiet for what seems like hours until Ino broke the silence.

" Hinata, you're back!" Ino said smiling to her. Hinata smiled politely and observed Ino. She was clutching on to Shikamaru's hand. Sakura followed her gaze and said in a sing-song voice.

" I see that you noticed something unexpected." Ino scowled at her but quickly smiled back at Hinata.

"Me and Shikamaru are going out together. It is really unexpected but there are even loads of unexpected couple here. Come, let me show you." Ino let go of Shikamaru's hand and pulled her energetically towards Ten-ten and Neji. Neji glared at her and Hinata gulped. Even after all the years that she was gone, Neji was still cold towards her. " Ten-ten and Neji are together." Ino chirped. Ten-ten smiled shyly while Neji suddenly scowled. Hinata greeted 'konnichiwa' to the both of them. Neji just glared at her and suddenly said to her.

" Long time no see Hinata."

The room went quiet again. Everybody knows about Neji grudges against the head branch.

"Welcome back". Neji smile at her, which amazed her, as Neji was known to be unfeeling towards her. Hinata smiled back nervously and congratulated the both of them.

" Lee is out with me." Sakura announced happily. Even though he is not as handsome as Sasuke.... 

" Oh really... how about Sasuke? Have you gotten over him?"

" Yeah.. I do"

Hinata smiled and nod her head. It really was unexpected. Meanwhile Lee was dramatically teary-eyed and saying that it really was destined for him and Sakura together. Sakura bashed him on the head but then giggled along.

" Anyway that is just about it. Shina, Kiba as well as Chouji are out of luck though. They still haven't found their girls." Ino said shaking her head.

"Well with all the times training. How are we supposed to find our girls?" Kiba said, With Chouji nodding in agreement as well as Shino secretly agreeing.

" Anyway there are also two more people who are still singles." Ino and Sakura pulled Hinata towards Naruto. Hinata as well as Naruto blushed when they made eye contact. Naruto seems to be even more handsome now. He was taller than Shikamaru, tan and also much more charming. Probably charming than Sasuke. Hinata's heart beat really fast when Naruto was just in front of her. She was relived to know that he was still single. They didn't even have time to talk as she was then pulled towards Sasuke. Hinata looked at the back of Sasuke's head. He was eating ramen alone now not facing Hinata as honestly he did not give a damn about Hinata. He had never once at all talk or meet her neither did he wants to. Ino and Sakura waved their hand towards Sasuke.

" Sasuke is also single. Which IS very unexpected as he is still gorgeous. But too bad for us, we have boyfriends already." Hinata muttered a "hello" to Sasuke but he just grunted and continued eating.

" Well anyway Hinata, would you care to join us for lunch?"

Hinata shooked her head and apologized. Bowing slightly, she left the shop and a rather disappointed Naruto.

Hinata hummed a slight tune while walking. She was heading back to Konoha cemetery to pay respect to her mother. As she walks, the feeling of eyes looking at her and whispering about her made her nervous. But she still walked on at her normal pace. Those stares will go away by tomorrow, I hoped

She soon reached the cemetery. She walked in very quietly and suddenly gasped. A figure was bending over her mother's grave.

It was Hanabi.

TBC...

A/N: Urgghh... that was a bit boring wasn't it? Anyway I have Chapter 3 right her with me and I won't update this fic until I have at least five reviews. I know I am evil to threaten you guys to review so that I will then update. But heck, at least it is not like 12 reviews I'm asking for. Anyway in the third chapter, Sasuke then will appear! Yeah! And there is another sasuhina fanfic forming in my head!! So anyway, gotta run, my final examination is arriving soon and yes, I don't want any flames okay? Thnx. And honestly, is there any Sasuhina web page? I bet the answer is no. So please!!! Those who know how to set up web page and all please! Make a Sasuhina website!!!


End file.
